


The Widow Who Came In From The Cold

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Nothing Is Impossible [19]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Natasha has long tried to convince her 'sister', Yelena Belova, to stop running from the world. She is unsuccessful, until a seriously injured Yelena shows up in her bedroom one-night, and Nat relies on her Avengers teammates to help.Written for the Whumptober alt prompt 'Found Family'.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Nothing Is Impossible [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Widow Who Came In From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by one of the alternate Whumptober prompts, 'Found Family'. This is something of a sequel to my earlier one shot, 'Ballet Shoes', set in the future of my 'Nothing Is Impossible Universe'. Enjoy!

Ever since Natasha Romanoff had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, she'd developed a routine with her surrogate sister, Yelena Belova. Once a year, she would receive a secret message containing the location and lock combination to a random train station locker. Usually somewhere in the U.S, although once it had been in Spain, and another one in Paris around Valentine's Day.. That had been a fun trip to explain to S.H.I.E.L.D. Yelena thought it was hilarious.. Natasha not so much.

Nat was then supposed to fill the locker with supplies (clothes, money fake IDs ), and leave. She never actually left, though. She would hide somewhere nearby until Yelena appeared to retrieve her supplies. Sometimes they would spar for a bit, like old times in the Red Room. Others they would just talk. Natasha would try and convince her sister to come home with her.

There was no reason, really, why she couldn't. She had left the Red Room some years before, and had been running from them ever since, surviving on occasional freelance jobs and Nat's yearly care package. The Room didn't like it when people broke free, and usually tried to eliminate them as soon as possible. Natasha herself had only been spared thanks to her high profile as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and now an Avenger. She could, she hoped, extend that protection to her sister as well. Yelena wouldn't have to join the team, but if she was seen with them, once or twice, even just in a social setting, she could be protected by association.

Unfortunately, Yelena, although having left the Red Room, found shaking some of the conditioning a little harder than Natasha had, not wanting to feel as though she was relying on anyone else, and so still kept her distance.

The most recent of these meetings had taken place a few months before. Yelena had seemed fine, managing to keep off the Red Room's radar, and maybe even a little more personable than usual, so Nat had seen no reason to be any more worried about her than usual.

She never dreamed of what happened next.  
\--

It was late on a Thursday night, and all the regular occupants of the Avengers compound were sleeping. Tony Stark's yearly Halloween Party was being held that Saturday, so Wanda and Vision had made the drive up a few days early with their children, the now thirteen-year old twins Tommy and Billy, and six-year old daughter, Vivian.

Little Viv had crawled into bed with her Godmother, Natasha, at some point during the night. This wouldn't have usually been a problem, as Nat was in the habit of getting all the extra weapons out of her room when the kids came over. After all, no-one was likely to get into the Compound and cause trouble.

No-one except a Black Widow. And more specifically, a Widow whom Natasha trusted and had given instructions to get in in case of emergency.

Natasha was a light sleeper, and woke immediately when she felt someone enter her room, moving instinctively to shield little Viv before she turned on the light.

There, at the foot of her bed, was Yelena, and boy, she was in a very bad way. Her face was bruised and swollen, lip split, her left arm hanging limply at one side. She was soaked in blood from what looked like bullet wounds.

"Yelena.."

"They caught up with me.." Yelena murmured, before she collapsed.

"Yelena!" Natasha leapt out of bed and rushed to her fallen sister's side, immediately attempting to apply pressure to the worst of her wounds. It didn't look like the bullets hit anything vital, but she had lost quite a bit of blood, and whatever adrenaline rush had got her to the compound had clearly run out. "Stay with me, sis.."

"Auntie Nat? What.." Vivian woke, roused by the commotion, then screamed at the sight of the battered woman on the floor.

"Oh no, Babochka, please try and calm.."

Of course, Viv's scream had already drawn the attention of her parents, and both Wanda and Vision came bursting into the room. Of course, having expected that their daughter was having a nightmare, they were rather shocked at what they found. Normally, Wanda's first instinct would have been to attack a stranger found in the Compound at this time of night, but the fact that said stranger was already unconscious, coupled with Natasha cradling her, and the look on her friend's face, stayed her hand.

"What the hell is.."

Natasha took a breath. She'd never spoken of Yelena to her teammates, but there was no avoiding it now.

"She.. Yelena and I were in the Red Room together" Nat explained, still trying to apply pressure to Yelena's wounds. "She's my sister."

Wanda's face immediately softened. If Nat considered this girl family, that was all she needed to know. She ran to help Nat, shouting instructions to her Husband.

"Vizh, take Viv to the twins and tell them to watch her. Then go get a stretcher so we can move Yelena to the Medical floor, and have someone call Doctor Strange, he knows what he's doing with this type of thing.."

"Right" Vision scooped up Viv and hurried out of the room. They heard him running into Steve, who had also been on his way to see what was going on, and told him to call Doctor Strange, as Wanda had instructed.

"Strange?" Natasha questioned.

"Sometimes I feel like everyone forgets he is actually a Doctor.." said Wanda, inspecting another of Yelena's wounds.

"Oh.. right."

"She's lucky.. we should be able to patch her up with the equipment T'Challa and Shuri donated, but a medical opinion is always a good idea.

"Yeah, I guess.. Thank you" In the interest of full disclosure, and to thank her for not having panicked too much, Natasha began to add, "Yelena's not my sister by bloo.."

"Yeah, I guessed" Wanda cut her off. "But I understand how family can be more than blood. The only blood family I have is my children.. And my family is still big."

"So is mine.." Nat smiled.

"Hers can be too, if that's what she wants.." Wanda paused. "I can just see a bullet. I might be able to pull it out with my powers.."

"If you think it's safe, sure.."

Wanda took a breath, and got on with her unpleasant task.  
\--

Sometime later, Yelena woke, a little startled, and almost leapt out of the bed she was in, until a dark-haired boy in his early teens touched her shoulder.

"Whoa, easy. It's okay, you're safe here.."

"I'm safe.." Usually, simply being told this wouldn't have been enough, but strangely, the boy's voice calmed Yelena quite a bit. She noticed that one of her arms was in a cast, the other hooked up to an IV, and she was covered in bandages. Natasha was asleep in a chair by her bed, with another woman dozing in the chair next to her. "Where am I?"

"The medical wing of the Avengers Compound" said the boy. "Hi, I'm Billy. My Mom asked me if I'd wait here until you woke up, because I'm pretty good at calming people down.."

"Billy.." Yelena's brow crinkled, thinking back. "You are the one Natasha calls Myshka."

"Yeah.."

"You do not look much like a mouse."

"Oh, well, I have just started a growth spurt.." Billy moved, gently shaking the two sleeping women awake. "Mom, Auntie Nat, she's awake."

"Mmm.." Wanda stretched a little as she woke. "Thank you for waking me, dulce inima."

"Yes, thank you, Myshka" Natasha added, stifling a yawn.

"I should get back and see how Vision's managing with Viv" Wanda stretched a little more, then offered a hand to Yelena. "Before I go though, let me introduce myself. I am Wanda."

"Yelena.." She took the hand Wanda offered, clearly a little awkward. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. And, welcome" Wanda smiled, then turned to leave with Billy. "Call us if you need anything, Nat."

"Will do." The room was quiet for a few moments, until Nat spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, considering.. Your Godson seems sweet."

"He is" Nat chuckled. "His brother's a bit of a terror, though.. You're proving to be pretty popular, Sis."

"What?" Yelena looked confused, until Natasha indicated the very full bedside table. "What is all this?"

"Well, those flowers are from Steve, that little card is from my Goddaughter, Vivian, the box is care package from the Bartons.."

"But.. Why?"

"They're welcome gifts."

"Welcome to what?" Yelena frowned.

Natasha smiled.

"The family, of course."


End file.
